The Last of the Saizo Clan (Naruto Fanfic)
by AStarHasRisen
Summary: Kimichi Saizo last of her clan. She's been walking for who knows how long, when she finally reaches her destination Konaha. As she grows with these new found friends and enemies, can she find something more? Is she REALLY the last of the Saizo clan? Will anyone break the barrier that she's created? The answers: Read to find out!


p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Kimichi Saizo. A girl. A wallflower. A dark angel. And the last of the Saizo clan. She came from the village known only as the Village Hidden in the Shadows. It was called this because the only way to find it is to be consumed by the shadows. Where well that's easy but the hard part is how to get in. I'm not really sure myself only Kimichi could tell you that. I may be all knowing, but do you really think I'd spoil it? ^-^ Nope! As said before she comes from the Saizo clan the most powerful clan known, next to the Ouchiha of course. The clan's kekki-genki is fairly complicated. They are called people of the shadows to be precise./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"No being a shadow does not determine whether your good or evil it just means you can manipulate the shadows any way you want to. Kimichi began training at the age of 4. Two days after the Kimichi's 8th birthday her whole village was burned to the ground before her very eyes. Her family's screams heard by her very ears. The one voice she heard was one that has haunted her ever since it said, "You shall know pain."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"After the massecre she collected some items from a secret place that only they two knew about. They two being Kimichi and her feline companion Mai who was just a cub at the time. The items including a set of twin swords. The swords were black with her clan's sign engraved in white. Mai is a cheetah cub who was born the day of Kimichi's 8th birthday and put into her care. The two traveled to their sister village known as Konaha The Hidden Leaf Village.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"They were escorted to the Hokage's tower. He had already found out about the incident and assumed there were no survivors. He declared that they would stay in Konaha as residents. I suppose you are wondering what these girls are like. To put it plainly, Kimichi or Kimi is pretty emo towards everyone except her family which now only consists of her feline friend. (Pic of kimichi on the side) After a long eventful day Mai curled up into a ball on one of Kimichi's pillows at the head of her bed and slept peacefully. Kimichi being a fairly nocternal girl stayed up until 5am sparring with her 7am she woke and walked home to freshen up.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"At 7:45 she her companion entered the classroom at the academy. "Well here she is now. Hello my name is Iruka and I will be your sensei. Please come introduce yourself." Kimichi nodded and went to the front of the classroom catching every boy in the class' attention. "The name's Kimichi Saizo, that's all you need to know don't touch my stuff and there won't be a problem" Kimichi said while Mai added a hiss to the threat for effect. The bell then rung. Iruka said,"Alright class get into your assigned seats! Kimichi please sit next to Sasuke, Sasuke raise your hand please." He raised his hand and Kimichi received all types of glares from fan-girls all around the room. Kimichi simply flipped them off and sat in her seat.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Kimichi and Mai had started a debate about what juice is better Apple or Grape. "Hey duck but! I need to ask you an important question!" Mai said to Sasuke. "What?" he asked clearly annoyed. "Which juice is better apple or grape?" "Apple" he said with a shrug and turned his head away. "I told you." Kimichi teased.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The chatter around the class continued until Iruka took the class outside for a test. "Alright class you will each have a turn to throw 3 to 6 kunai or shiruken at the target ."Iruka said. "Alright whose first?" Sasuke stepped up. He hit the inner ring twice and hit the bulls-eye 3 times. Kimichi chuckled darkly and shook her head. "OH like a newbie like you can do any better!" one of Sasuke's fan-girls said. "Of course I can." Kimichi said and stepped up. Kimichi threw a shiruken and it landed right in the bulls-eye. "Lucky shot!" one of the fan- girls said. She smirked at the challenge given. She then threw two shiruken at the same time. They each landed at the same time making the shape of a K. She then threw three more they did the same. She left the class' mouth agape. She then went up with a devious smirk on her face. She threw 6 shiruken and they made the shape of an S. After she was done she two smirked at triumphantly then removed the target from the tree. Under the target the phrase "K S." was left there.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The fan-girls looked shocked and stayed silent while the boys in the class all went wild except for a certain Ouchiha boy. Iruka sensei was left in utter shock wondering how much more advanced her village was than this one.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongEnd of Chapterstrong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p 


End file.
